pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fired Fanboy (Script)
The Adventures of Irving and Friends Episode 7: Fired Fanboy It was about 6:53 AM. Phineas and Ferb were sound asleep. But then they heard a sound… Phineas: Huh? What was that? Eh it's probably nothing. But then he heard the sound again… Phineas; Ok who's there? No one answered… Phineas; Hey it's 6:55! It's almost time to wake. Well I might as well get up. Phineas climbed out to bed. But when he looked to his side he saw…. Irving: Ummmmm….Hello? Phineas: IRVING? What are YOU doing here? Irving; Nothing! Phineas: Were you watching us sleep? Irving; Maybe… Phineas; You were! Irving: ok fine I was Phineas: Irving this is ….wrong! I mean I can understand, the scrapbook, the borderline stalking, the getting in my Mom's car when she stopped for gas. But THIS? It's just wrong! Irving: But Phineas. I just…. Phineas; Just WHAT? Just wanted to stare at us at night? Irving; Phineas, it's not like that i…I've never seen you this mad before. Infact, I've never seen you display any emotion other then happiness. This is actually out of character for you Phineas: Irving, It's over. Irving; WHAT? Phineas: You heard me Irving, It's over. You are officially SHUNNED. I'm firing you as my fanboy. Irving; Well FINE! I never liked you anyway. You can die in a hole for all I care! Phineas: Good riddance you stalker! Candace overheard this fight and went to see what was going on. Candace; Phineas what is going on here? Phineas: Oh Nothing. We just discovered Irving was watching us while we sleep. Candace: Wow. That's kinda creepy. Phineas: I know right? Anyway, we told him it's over and we fired him as our fanboy. Candace: Wow. Who knew Irving would be the one to finally make you angry? Phineas: Look Candace, if you don't mind I have to get dressed. Candace; ok jeez., I liked you better when you were overly happy. Phineas: Well that's over. Come on Ferb. Let's get dressed. / Later that day, at around 11 Am, Irving had finally woken up and got some lunch. Albert: It's about time you got up. Irving; Oh hi. I've just been depressed. Albert: Really? What happened? Irving: ok. Well… Phineas and Ferb discovered that I watch them while they sleep Albert: Wow. That's kinda creepy Irving. Irving ; Yes. Yes it is. Anyway, so then Phineas go mad and said he firing me as his fanboy. Albert: Wait, you made him mad? You made him express an emotion other then happiness? Irving: Don't rub it in. Your making me feel bad. Albert: Well maybe this for the best. Your obsession was kinda unhealthy. Irving; Maybe your right. But I need someone else to obsess over! I need someone to complete my life! Albert; No wonder he got mad at you Irving: Whatever. Then suddenly the door bell rang. Irving: Oh I'll get it! Irving opened the door to reveal…Isabella? Irving: Isabella? What are you doing here? Isabella; Irving? You live here? Irving: Yes. Isabella: Ok. Well I was selling these Fireside girl cupcakes. Irving: Awesome. I'll take some. Isabella: Great. Well here you go. Irving: Thanks. Isabella: You welcome. Well now off with the fireside girls to get our mining patches. Irving: Cool. Well see you later. Irving then went back inside. Albert: Who was it? Irving: Oh it was just Isabella selling some cupcakes. Then she said was gonna get her mining patch. Albert: Mining? Cool. You know based on the other things you've told about the fireside girls, it seems that stuff they do is just as amazing as Phineas and ferb's stuff. Weird huh? Irving; Really? That gives me idea… Albert: Oh no Irving: Albert, I know who I'm obsessing over today! Albert: Hey, where's Perry? / Agent P was already at his hideout, receiving another briefing from Monogram Monogram: Good morning Agent P. is up to mischief once again. This time he's sent in Norm to do some errands. This time he's buying spare robot parts. We don't know what this means but since he is evil it must be something evil. Find out what he's up too and put a stop it! Agent P saluted his boss and ran off. / Back in Phineas and Ferb's backyard, Phineas and Ferb were trying to figure out what to do today. Phineas: I'm so bored. What are gonna do today? Linda: Kids, I'm going on some errands. I'll be back soon Phineas: Again? Linda: What do you mean "again"? Phineas: It's just that you always leave everyday. Can't you stay home once in your life? Linda: Phineas! What has gotten into you? Phineas: Nothing mom. Just go. Linda: Ok then. See you later. Phineas: Well that's over. Now what? / Baljeet and Buford then arrived in the backyard. Buford: What's up Dinnerbell? Phineas: Not much. Hey why do you call me that? Buford: What you mean? Dinnerbell? Phineas: Yes that. It makes so sense! Why don't call me something original like "Triangle Face" or 'Dorito Head"? Buford: Heh. Triangle Face. Mind if I use that one? Phineas: Yes. Yes I do. Baljeet: What's wrong Phineas? You're acting…different Phineas: None of your business. So what's up, Bully and Nerd? Baljeet: Phineas, your not usually this mean. What's wrong/ Buford: Hey where's that Irving nerd? I haven't been annoyed yet. Phineas: Oh I discovered he watches me while I sleep. Buford: Wow. That's kinda creepy. Phineas: Yep. I got mad and told him to leave me alone. Baljeet: Wait a minute, That's it! Phineas: What's it? Baljeet: The fact that Irving watches you while you sleep mad you so mad that your no longer oblivious to everything around you. You realized that your Mom is not that smart, you poke holes in Buford's logic and you call me a nerd! Phineas; I guess so. But who cares? He was annoying anyway. Baljeet: Oh no this is terrible! Buford: What are we gonna do about it? Baljeet: I know! I'll convince Irving to apologize for what he did Buford: Good luck with that….your gonna need it / Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Agent P arrived at DEI…only for a big jar to fall on top him. Norm: Greetings Perry the Platypus! Insert Clever Pun Here! You might be wondering where the boss is. Well he got sick so he put me in charge! Isn't that grand? Norm: He even let me build a crazy invention. Check this out! Norm then pointed at HIS latest invention which I…well you know.. Norm: Behold, the Robot-inator! With this I shall turn everyone into robot slaves for my master! Won't that be grand? Of course it will take a little while to charge up but there is no way you will defeat me so I don't really care. And don't even try to escape Perry the platypus. There's no release button in the jar AND there's no self destruct button this machine! The boss will be so proud. Perry opened his eyes in Horror as if to say 'Who knew this guy could do evil?" Doofenshmirtz: Norm! Get me some soup! Norm: Yes sir! Be right back Norm then left the room to get some soup. / Meanwhile, The Fireside Girls were at the outskirts of Danville, finding something to mine. Irving arrived and walked over to Isabella. Irving: Hey Isabella: Oh Hi Irving. Irving: So… Whatcha do- Isabella: Say it and you die. Irving: Ok then. Isabella: So what are you doing here? Irving: Well you see Phineas discovered that I watch him while he sleeps Isabella: Wow. That's kinda creepy Irving: Yes but that's not important. You see Phineas got mad and told me I was fired as his Fanboy Isabella: He got mad? He's never displayed a different emotion other then happiness or sadness before. Maybe I should check on him Irving: Don't worry Isabella. He'll be fine. Anyway, since I'm no longer Phineas and Ferb's fanboy I decided be a fanboy for someone else. Isabella: Who? Irving: You! Isabella: Me? I don't know. I've never had a fanboy before . Irving: It'll be ok. Phineas and Ferb didn't mind me be being there Fanboy…until Today but I promise not to watch you while you sleep. Isabella: You promise? Irving: Yep. Oh and I promise not to hit on you either. I know you have that crush on Phineas. Isabella: How did you know about that? Irving: Please. The hearts in your eyes? The "Whatcha doing" stuff, the cute tracker? Isabella: Is it really that obvious Irving: Yes. Yes it is. Isabella: Well I guess it would be kind of cool. So…yes Irving; You won't regret this! Isabella: Well, it looks I've got a fanboy. And with that …a song started up. (She sings My Fanboy After the song, Irving had helped the Fireside girls succesly get their Mining patches. Irving: Wow you girls did a great job! Isabella: Yes it went great! Expect for that old coot that keep's bothering us Old Coot: Hey if you find any gold, it's mine! Irving: I told you there's no gold! Now go away! Isabella: Your not as bad a fanboy as I thought Irving: Thanks! The Fireside girls were now simply watching Irving and Isabella talk. Ginger: Hey Katie is that your "I just saw a cute boy" patch? Katie: Yes. Ginger: Oh who's it for? Katie: Duh the cute one over there with the scrap book! Ginger then ripped off Katie's "I just saw a cute boy" patch. Then Baljeet rushed onto the scene. Isabella:Baljeet? What are you doing here? Baljeet: I heard from someone that Irving is your fanboy now. Is that true? Irving: Yes. And no I won't go back to Phineas and Ferb. Baljeet: How did you know I would say that? Irving: Your very predictable. Baljeet: Oh come one please? Ever since you left Phineas has been acting…different Isabella: How different? Baljeet: He's been acting really mean. He realized that his Mom is not that smart, he pokes holes in Buford's logic and he calls me a nerd! Isabella: That sounds terrible! I'm go gonna check on him. Irving: Ok fine go! He can stay mean for all I care. Baljeet: Irving, you have to come and apologize for what you did! Irving: No Way! Phineas is the one who should be apologizing! Baljeet: This is gonna be harder then I thought. Back at DEI, things weren't looking so well. Perry couldn't find a single way to escape from his trap, so it looks like there's nothing stopping norm. Norm: Now it's time for some real Robot-ification! Thankfully I programmed it so it will hit several people at a time so It won't take to long. Norm then activated the robot-inator. The ray then hit a bunch of people. Norm: Yes! This is working great! I just hope the robots don't go rouge and try to destroy all humans. / Meanwhile, Isabella had made to Phineas and Ferb's backyard. Isabella: Phineas! Phineas: Isabella? What are you doing here? Isabella: Baljeet told me what happened. Are you ok? Phineas: I'm fine! Now leave me alone! Isabella: Phineas this is go unlike you! You have come and apologize to Irving! Phineas: No Way! He's the one that should apologize! What's he been up to anway? Did he become someone elses Fanboy? Isabella: Yes. Phineas: Good. Who's stuck with him now? Isabella: Me Phineas: WHAT? Isabella: It's ok Phineas. He's actually not that bad once you get to know him. He's not as cool as you anyway. Phineas: Hey what's with the hearts in your eye? Isabella: What hearts? Phineas: Don't lie to meIsabella. I can see the way you look at me. Wait, it all makes sense now! The hearts in your eyes? The "Whatcha doing" stuff, the cute tracker. Why didn't I realize it before? Isabella: Realize what? Phineas: You know what I'm talking about. You like me! Isabella: Well about that well…hey look at the time I've gotta get to the fireside girls! Phineas: Oh No Isabella. I'm coming with you . I want to see if Irving is as good as you say Isabella: Ok. Come on. Little did they know, Candace was watching them the whole time. Candace: Oh No they don't! They're not getting involved in any shenanigans on my watch! Candace then decided to follow them to see what was going on. / Meanwhile, Baljeet was getting bored waiting for Isabella to show up. Irving: So…when's Isabella getting back? Baljeet: I do not know. But they better hurry up! Irving: Yep. So how are things? Baljeet: Things are good. Irving: I bet. Baljeet: So…how's obsessing over Isabella coming along? Irving: It's going great. She's a cool girl. Baljeet: Yes. Yes she is. I rving: I'm bored. Baljeet: Me too. Irving: I don't think there's any way this could not be boring! Baljeet: Yep. But then suddenly, the Robot-inator ray hit Baljeet! Irving: Whoa! What was that? Due to the robot-inator ray, Baljeet started to turn into a robot. His skin turned all gray metallic, his eyes stated glowing, and gained a robotic voice. Irving: Baljeet? What's wrong? Baljeet: Target Acquired. Human Boy. Irving: Why are you acting like a robot? Baljeet: Must Destroy Humans. Irving: I'm gonna run now. Irving started to run away but Baljeet had grown into a giant robot and blocked Irving's path. Irving: Oh Cheese. / But then Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella rushed onto the scene. Isabella: Irving, what's going on here? Baljeet: Must Destroy Humans! Isabella: Irving what did you do? Irving: I didn't do anything! Phineas: Great first Irving now this! How can this day get any worse? Irving: That's temping fate right there. Then Candace ran onto the scene as well. Phineas: Candace! It's about time you got here. Help us with this robot! Candace: You built a giant robot? Didn't you already build a robot? Phineas: We didn't build this one! Candace: Yea right. I'm getting Mom over here when I do, you will be so busted! Phineas: Busted? What do you mean? Candace: You know. Busted! I'm gonna prove to Mom you do those crazy things and finally get you in trouble! Phineas: Wait what? You mean to see you've been trying to get us in trouble this whole time? Candace: Well Duh! Phineas: So you DON'T like our inventions? You just wanted to get us in trouble? You don't like us? Candace: Phineas it's not like I- Phineas: Don't say anything else. I only have one thing to say to you. I ha- Irving: PHINEAS! HELP! Phineas: Huh? Phineas looked to see that Robot-Baljeet was about to step on Irving. Phineas: I'll save you Irving! Irving: Great! Now based on what I know about Phineas, I can guess his fighting techniques and use that to help me defeat this Robot Baljeet here! Isabella: Come on girls we have to defeat that robot…for Phineas! Fireside Girls: Yay Phineas! Katie: And Irving! Ginger then ripped off Katie's "I just saw a cute boy" patch again. / Norm: Yes! Over 92% of the Danvile population has been turned into Robots! Now I just need to turn those kids over there into robots ! Perry's eye shot open as he could only guess those "kids" were his owners. Unfortunately, there was no way to escape from his trap. Norm: The Boss will be so happy! Doofenshmirtz: Hey Norm! Norm: Boss? What are you doing up? Doofenshmirtz: I'm feeling a lot better now. I'm ready to take over Norm: Well boss, as you can you see I have everything under control. Over 92% of the Danville population has been turned into Robots! Doofenshmirtz: I would say you did a good job…but that would be lying. But lying is pretty evil so…you did a good job. Norm: What are you talking about? Doofenshmirtz: Oh Come on! You didn't put a self destruct button on the machine or a release button inside that jar over there! You're a terrible replacement! Norm: But Boss I- Doofenshmirtz: No worries, Norm. I put the liberty of installing both for you! Norm: You what? Perry looked to his side to see a release button. He pressed it and escaped. Doofenshmirtz: He escaped! This is all your fault norm! Doof prepared for another beating from Perry but to his shock, Perry started pounding Norm instead! Doofenshmirtz: Wait, why are you pounding Norm? Oh I see, this was technically his plan so-ya I get it. A few minutes, later Perry was done beating up Norm. Doofenshmirtz: Ok that was kinda awesome. But now it's time to robot-ify those kids! But before he could, Perry pressed thee self destruct button and flew away on his jetpack. Doofenshmirtz: You know in retrospect, maybe Norm had the right idea. Cure you Perry the platypus! / meanwhile, the kids were still fighting the robot. Irving: Ok based on what I know, I can only assume Phineas will try to jump on the robots back and shut it off using it's control panel in the back. Then I will have the jump on it's chest and go for it's other control panel in the front! Of course since he was simply turned into a robot and wasn't originally one it may not work. Oh who cares? Just as Irving predicted, Phineas did so. At the exact same time, Irving jumped high and grabbed onto it's chest. He opened the control panel and pulled a switch at the same time Phineas did. This caused Robot-Baljeet to shut down. Thankfully, the Robot-inators destruction caused Baljeet to turn back to normal. Baljeet: Oh where am I? Irving: Baljeet! Your alright! Baljeet: What just happened? Phineas: You turned into a giant robot and tried to destroy all humans! Baljeet: Did I crush anyone? Irving: No. Baljeet: Aw man! Phineas: Irving, you were awesome out there! How did you do it? Irving: Well since I know almost everything about you, I knew how you would try to defeat Robo-Baljeet. So I did the exact same thing. Phineas: Wow. So I guess you being obsessed with me and Ferb isn't so bad after all. Irving: Yes. Look I'm sorry about watching you while you sleep Phineas: It's ok Irving. I'm just happy we're all ok. Irving: So does this mean- Phineas: Yes Irving. You're my fanboy again. Irving: Yes! Candace: So Phineas what were you about to say? Phineas: What are you talking about? Candace: You know when you said "I ha" and then you got cut off Phineas: Really? I guess I was gonna say something mean spirited due to me having a complete emotional breakdown after finding out Irving watches me while I sleep. Candace: So Irving making you mad made you less oblivious to everything? Phineas: I guess so. And Irving getting in danger made me normal again! Candace: So he caused and prevented a complete emotional break down? I now both Love and hate that boy. Irving: Thanks? Just then, Linda showed up. Linda: There you kids are. Buford told me you came over here. What were you doing out here? Phineas: Nothing Mom. Linda: Well then let's go get something to eat. Phineas: Great! Irving: Hey Isabella since we now have a better understand of each other… Isabella: Yes? Irving: Can I say your catchphrase? Isabella: Well…ok Irving: Yes! So… Whatcha doing? Isabella: Nothing. Happy now? Irving: Yep! Now let's head out! Isabella: In a sec! So Phineas, about what you said back there. Phineas: Yes? Isabella: Did you really figure out I had a crush on you? Phineas: Yep I Isabella: So I guess the cats out of the bag huh? Phineas: It sure is. Isabella: Well….do you like me back? Phineas: I don't know Isabella. I'm not sure if I like girls. But If I did…I would do this. Phineas then leaned over….and kissed Isabella. Phineas: Now come on let's go get something to eat! Isabella: Sure. No prob Irving: Hey Katie, is that your "I just a cute boy patch"? Katie: Yes. Yes it is. Irving:…Cool. Ferb: And thus status quo is restored. END OF EPISODE 7 Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:Irving Category:Gurgy's Pages Category:The Adventures Of Irving and Friends episodes